Hotaru's Words
by Black Convoy
Summary: She is an innocent young girl. He was a heartless killer. After being stuck with her, how did she change him? Transformers and Sailor Moon. Please read and review.


This is a oneshot that I thought up. Note to readers, this is after the Sailor Moon Stars season and Hotaru is not completely restored to her older self. The Sixshot in this story is the one from Transformers Generation 1, not that little waste of iron from Transformers Energon.

I do not own Transformers or Sailor Moon.

* * *

Cybertron

"What the hell am I doing here when there are Autobots to smash?" Sixshot, the terror of the Decepticons, asked himself. He was growing impatient with Shockwave's lack of action. He understood that the Decepticons needed energon if they were going to stand a chance against the Autobots. But to him, destruction was his life, his love, his very soul, and to not destroy was the same as being dead.

"Attention all Decepticons. We have located the largest source of energon that we've seen to date. However, we need to retrieve it without alarming the Autobots. This means no destruction."

_What the hell? To get energon without causing terror! I feel sorry for the poor suckers that get this mission. _Sixshot thought to himself.

"I will send three of you to Earth. The three will be Breakdown, Runabout, and Sixshot." The S.T.A.G. Decepticon wanted to object, but decided to keep quiet and just go with the mission.

Earth

"I'll find the energy source and take care of it. You two morons sit still until I call you." The two did not dare to challenge his orders for fear of their lives. "Transform!" All three Decepticons changed to their vehicle mode. Breakdown and Runabout took to the road while Sixshot took to the air in his jet form.

"Hey Hotaru!" called Usagi.

"Oh, hi Usagi." said a young black haired girl with purple eyes.

"The girls and I were about to go to the Crown. You wanna come with us?"

"Sorry, I can't. Michiru-mama wants me to cook dinner tonight."

"A high energy reading. Is this the source that Shockwave was talking about?" Sixshot asked himself.

On the ground, Breakdown and Runabout were getting aggravated, especially Breakdown. Despite his orders, he fired a few missiles at a newly constructed skyscraper, which Usagi and Hotaru were walking by.

"That idiot! He's going to blow up the energy source!" Sixshot flew down to where the two girls were at his fastest speed. Usagi was able to get out of the way, but Hotaru fell. She thought she would die, but found herself being shielded by a giant white, purple, and green robot. The skyscraper almost imploded on top of them, but one of Breakdown's missiles created a cave-like hole that he was able to fit in.

"Thank you for saving me."

"Shut up! I didn't save you because I wanted to. I saved you because the Decepticons need your energy! After we're done, I intend to kill you." Sixshot snapped at the little girl His tone scared her into crying, which got on his nerves. He figured the only way to make her stop crying was to apologize, so that's what he did and achieved his desired result, silence.

"Can we be friends?" she asked innocently.

"Sure." he muttered. Something was bothering him. His feelings were divided. A part of him wanted to silence her, while another part wanted to let her continue her childish ways. He didn't like it. To be indecisive for a warrior meant death. He knew he had a mission to complete, but he wanted to let her live and continue to play.

Sixshot couldn't help but smile at the young girl playing like she didn't have a care in the world. Had he found happiness? If he did, it was only for a short period of time. He was low on energon and would cease functioning if he didn't get some soon. He didn't want to worry Hotaru so he tried his best to conceal the pain.

"Are you alright mister robot?"

"I'm fine child." He tried to ignore the situation, but he knew that it would be fatal. He found it ironic that he, the greatest Decepticon warrior, would die from lack of energon instead of an honorable death on the battlefield.

"Are you sure?"

"What is your name Earthling?" He was desperate to change the subject. If she helped him, she would more than likely die, and he couldn't let that happen. He no longer cared if the Decepticons needed her or not, he only cared that she survived. Then his warning signals went off. Now Hotaru knew he was not alright.

"How can I help?" she asked innocently.

"I don't need your help."

"Yes you do!" she shouted. Her voice was full of concern for him. Then he realized that it would hurt her if he died. Why was a human that he new for a few minutes so concerned for him. Is this what friendship is like?

"Would you mind if I took some of your energy?" It was painful for him to ask her. This wasn't a matter of pride, it was a matter of his new friend's wellbeing.

Hotaru agreed and Sixshot formed a small energon cube. It was quickly filled with her energy and he quickly drank it. The energy was unique. It was the seetest tasting energy he ever had, and he was completely recharged. He was at his strongest.

"My name's Hotaru. What's yours?" She couldn't stay awake to hear his answer. Giving him energy exhausted her.

"My name is Sixshot." He didn't care if she heard him or not. He was just happy that she was alive.

"Haruka-papa, Michiru-mama, Setsuna-mama. I love you." she muttered in her sleep.

"I have to get this girl out of here and back to her family." Sixshot told himself. He created a clone of himself which transformed into his rifle mode. Then he used his clone to shoot a hole through the rubble. He was able to see daylight as well as a blue and white hand reach out to him.

Sixshot was not thrilled by his greeting party. He was facing Autobot leader Rodimus Prime, Autobot second in command Ultra Magnus, and the Sailor Senshi.

"Where is my daughter?" asked the senshi Sailor Uranus.

"Are you Hotaru's parent?" he asked coldly.

"I am." Sixshot was very gentle to hand Hotaru to her papa.

"Take care of her. If you don't, then I will personally kill you." he warned her. Then he turned around and started to walk away.

"Sixshot wait!"

"What do you want Autobot?" He didn't bother turning around to face Ultra Magnus.

"Why didn't you take her? I know that these humans are the energy source you are looking for."

"Listen and listen well Autobot. Soon we will have our fight and there I will kill you. But not here. Not in front of this innocent girl.And if you fail to protect her, I will make your death a slow and painful one. Do you understand?"

Ultra Magnus smiled at the eccentric Decepticon. "Roger that."

"Good. Then I will be on my way. Decepticons retreat." Breakdown and Runabout transformed and joined him.

"What about the energon?" asked Runabout.

"Are you crazy! The Autobot's have us outnumbered. We'll be slaughtered! I should ask Shockwave for reinforcements so we can go back and get that energon." Within a nanosecond, Sixshot was holding his concussion blaster in Breakdown's face.

"What energon?" he asked in a menacing tone. Breakdown and Runabout got the picture and quickly forgot about the energy source.

"Good bye Hotaru. I hope that you grow up to be successful and live in a world not consumed in war. I know one day, we will meet again in the great junkyard in the sky."

Days later, Sixshot did have his promised fight to the death with Ultra Magnus. He was victorious after revealing his winged wolf mode. For some time after, he continued to fight against the Autobots until Scorponok became leader of the Decpticons. In order to protect Hotaru, and the rest of the Earth, he fought along side of the Autobots. When the Great Transformers War came to an end and the second war began, he fought along the side of the Autobots as Greatshot. Until the day of his death, his motivation for fighting was to protect people like that innocent little girl, Hotaru.


End file.
